Current analog synthesizer techniques have limited capability to allow the user to be guided to create a previous sound. Furthermore, it is difficult for the user to accurately document and reproduce same sound due to the complexity of the device and the nearly unlimited positions that can be generated through the various patches connections, switches, and knobs.
Currently the process to recall a sound is semi-digital where a rotary potentiometer knob position does not directly correspond to a voltage used by a synthesizer module. These are called “infinite knobs” and the physical position does not correlate to a particular setting. To see the value of the setting the user must look at a numeric display. This makes it difficult to “play” as an instrument. Furthermore, currently there is no analog synthesizer that can store the patch connections between modules as they are made by manually plugging cables into sockets on the modules. This limitation therefore prevents complete functionality of the device, except through pure mechanical re-organization of these patches.
Current wave form generating techniques typically use “modules”, such as function generators, pitch generators, arbitrary waveform generators, digital pattern generators and frequency generators, and are limited by existing methods which involves understanding the function of numerous knobs as well as different ways to connect or electrically “patch” modules together.
While in existence, additive wave form generating, such as a Wave Form Generating App, enables the waveform generation of complex wave designs created by a drawing from a stylist or finger, but has been restricted to digital sound generation. Accordingly, there remains a lack of innovation and development of analog devices that are capable of performing aspects that are otherwise solely available in a digital synthesizer device. Herein, is described embodiments of analog synthesizers having automated components to enable storage and recall to a particular wave form, or of creation of settings matching a wave form.